


Intact

by Cantatrice18



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Internal Conflict, Loss of Virginity, Madness, Past Rape/Non-con, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Has she experienced sexual trauma in her life?"</p>
<p>Malcolm reacts to Victor's theory of how Vanessa's madness was triggered, and adjusts to the idea that Vanessa's promiscuity might not be as voluntary as he thought.</p>
<p>Set during 1x06</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intact

“I must ask you a difficult question: has she experienced sexual trauma in her life?”

“I’ve no idea”

“Is she intact?”

“I wouldn’t have thought so."

.....

Victor’s words stayed with Malcolm long after they’d fled the study. The word “trauma” echoed in his mind every time he laid eyes on Vanessa’s tortured form. In all his months living with the young woman he’d never inquired about her past, nor would she likely have told him. She was far too proud to submit to such a personal line of questioning. He knew, of course, that she was not a virgin, and he’d always assumed that her promiscuity had continued unabated after her despicable tryst with Captain Branson. She had plenty to be ashamed of, that was certain, but perhaps some of her guilt was unfounded. The idea of her being forced to submit to a man’s desire sent rage coursing through his veins, and his thoughts turned to the fateful night when this new bout of madness had first overtaken her. The state of her clothes when she’d returned from her evening with Mr. Gray, her corset mangled beyond repair, the scratches and bite marks that showed bright red against her ivory skin… He’d never once stopped to consider that her condition might be involuntary, that she might have had no choice. There was murder in his heart as he watched her writhe in agony upon her bed, but for once it was directed, not at her, but at those who had caused her madness. If he ever discovered proof of her abuse, the man responsible would pay dearly for his crime. No woman deserved such pain. Not even Vanessa Ives.


End file.
